


Movie Night

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Inappropriate Behavior in a Movie Theatre, Incest, M/M, Model Kurt, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt: Kurt and Blaine sucking Coopers cock together in the back side row of a dark movie theatre, then swamping his cum between each other as they kiss. Sharing the leftovers with Cooper when they are done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

When Kurt got an offer to model for Vogue, he had thought it was some kind of joke. Really? Him? A model? But then Isabelle confessed to sending some of his photos to a friend in that department after that night when they'd worked on Rachel- when he'd also tried on different ensembles and posed, looking like a devilish runway star in her opinion. It seemed all his angles and flawless skin had really paid off. They wanted him, Kurt Hummel. To model.

 

And they wanted him in LA.

 

Of course, when Blaine heard the news, the first thing he'd done, after screaming into the phone and congratulating his boyfriend, was get on Skype and make a threeway video call between himself, Kurt, and Cooper.

 

That explained how Blaine and Kurt found themselves in a movie theatre in downtown Los Angeles with Cooper Anderson, Blaine having come out with most of his things on a long weekend from school as graduation was mere weeks away. Soon enough, he'd be joining the two men out here in the city, and to be honest, all three of them were so damn ready for that.

 

"So I got the new bed with my first paycheck. Honestly, Blaine, I do not understand how he can be considered the 'older and wiser' one in this relationship," Kurt grumbled as the previews played, only a few other people filling the theatre. "He's absolutely hopeless. It's a damn good thing he has such a beautiful face and seems to carry that same gene for a great ass, otherwise..."

 

Kurt's eyes grew dark and he licked his lips while Blaine giggled, Cooper huffing indignantly. "You had better like me for more than my pretty face and great ass," he whined. His pout was cut off when Blaine grabbed his cheeks and tugged him over for a kiss.

 

"Definitely like you for much more than that, Coop," the youngest of the trio promised. He bumped into his brother, making the older male knock into Kurt, who was still grousing on the far end of their secluded back row. "And Kurt loves you. He's just sulking cause he's worried about competing with you. Now he's a model and all he's supposed to be the hottest man in the world. Which, I mean, he is, so..."

 

Cooper grinned and leaned over with Blaine leaning on him so that both brothers could stare intently at Kurt, who looked a bit stressed and nervous. "Is he right, Kurt? Are you intimidated or something? You know..." Cooper licked his lips and spoke low and seductively, a growl coloring his tone. "I've never been asked to model in all my career..." He leaned in and nipped at Kurt's jaw, while Blaine kissed the model's lips.

 

Being the center of a full Anderson-brothers attack was a bit overwhelming, and Kurt loved ever second of it. He whimpered as Cooper's lips trailed downward, kissing and nipping at his neck, while Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, caressing along his own tongue, over his teeth, plundering his mouth like a dying man, hungry for Kurt's very breath.

 

"Oh, fuck," He mewled softly, panting as the sounds of the movie starting played over any sounds the trio happened to make. "Missed this... Missed you so much, Blaine. Mmm, baby, can't wait for you to move out here for good..." he moaned under his breath as Cooper pawed at his crotch and Blaine crawled into his brother's lap so as to better reach Kurt, where he was tugging on the model's earlobe, sucking and dragging his tongue in just the way he knew made Kurt shiver deliciously.

 

A shushing sound from a few rows in front of them made them break apart and catch their breath, Blaine giggling as Kurt's ears turned dark red from being noticed. "Shit, Cooper, you're poking me really hard!" Blaine hissed through his teeth as he tried to shift a little on his brother's lap, nearly falling backwards off the older male and into the row of seats one down from them. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but seriously. Your boners are like steel pipes..."

 

"Jesus Christ..." Kurt muttered, then seemed to consider something. He looked at his own pants, then to the sticky theatre floor, then at Blaine's pants. He bit his lip and made a noise that sounded like one of inner turmoil before grumbling and sliding from his chair, tugging Blaine off of Cooper's lap causing the boy to yelp.

 

The lady turned and shushed them again, which made Cooper snort while Kurt flipped her the bird, which went unseen as the theatre was now quite dark. "Coop, you are so buying us both new pants for this..." he said sharply, then pulled Blaine close and whispered something quickly and very quietly into the younger man's ear.

 

The pair kissed deep and sloppy before reaching hands up to Cooper's lap and working together to open his pants, neither uttering another sound, nor answering any of the hissed questions Cooper threw them. Blaine even offered to remove his bowtie if Coop needed a gag to keep quiet so the shushing lady didn't interrupt or get them kicked out. That got the eldest of the trio to shut his mouth and just enjoy, as the kneeling men officially got to work.

 

It wasn't long before the 'steel pipe' as Blaine dubbed it was free and Kurt and Blaine eagerly leaned over the swollen member, licking their lips and grinning at each other, eyes glinting in the dark theatre, movie utterly forgotten.

 

"Please try to contain yourself, Cooper. I'd rather not have my image completely ruined before I even make a name for myself if you don't mind..." Kurt said, not even taking his eyes off of Blaine as they leaned toward Coop's rigid cock, hot breath causing it to twitch between them. At Cooper's grunted agreement, Kurt smirked and Blaine grinned, and they finally dove in.

 

Two mouths ran along Cooper and he could hardly keep from crying out, but bit his lip and somehow kept himself in check. Kurt and Blaine wrapped their lips around him, almost kissing with his length in the middle, and it was amazing. His cockhead was weeping as they worshipped everywhere but there, and Cooper could hardly take it anymore. Oh, how he wanted a hot mouth around him...

 

As if reading Cooper's mind, the boys moved on him. Blaine, so small and compact, moved to kneel closer to the theatre chair, getting his face right up under Coop where he slid to the edge of the seat and tonguing sloppily at his brother's balls. At the same time, Kurt squeezed the base of Cooper's cock with a long, slender hand as he engulfed the whole, firm member in his eager mouth.

 

The older male couldn't hold back a shudder and a whine as Kurt hollowed his cheeks, sucking and tonguing the slit as Cooper's cock twitched in his mouth. It felt so fucking good, especially as Blaine popped a ball in his mouth and swirled it around the hot, moist cavern, only to slip it back out and blow on it, making Cooper shiver before Blaine gave his other ball the same treatment.

 

"Oh,  _god_ ," he whimpered, trying to be as quiet as possible but barely containing himself at all.

 

Kurt pulled off his cock and cocked a brow, the light of the movie bouncing off his face enough for Cooper to see the expression clearly. "Do you need Blaine's bowtie, Cooper?" he asked seriously, and Cooper had to really think about it. "I really want to finish what I'm doing here, but I swear I will stop and watch this god awful movie if you don't get a grip on yourself. I refuse to make the news because one of my boyfriends lacks all forms of self control."

 

Kurt's voice was a hiss and his eyes were sharp and dazzling, like a storm ready to crash in at any moment. Cooper motioned to Blaine and simply held out his hand, waiting for his brother to take the hint and hand over the accessory.

 

"You're replacing this, too," Blaine sing-songed at him as he placed the bowtie in Cooper's hand, then joined Kurt at the head of Cooper's cock, lapping at the crown together, covering the entire engorged tip with kitten licks that had Cooper biting down on the wadded up piece of cloth so hard he knew it would be drenched in saliva in no time.

 

Taking turns kissing each other, Cooper's cock, and his sensitive balls, Kurt and Blaine continued teasing and worshipping their lover while the movie played on around them. They sucked and nibbled, dipped tongues into his slit, lapped at the sensitive area just under his crown, Blaine traced the thick vein all the way from tip to the base of Cooper's shaft  with the flat of his tongue as Kurt hummed around his balls, pressing fingertips into Coop's perineum such that he gasped around the makeshift gag.

 

By the time both their mouths were suckling messily at the head of his cock, Cooper's hips were jerking and his weeping member simply refused to stay still. Kurt's sure hand stroked him, as both boys wanted Coop's release on their tongues, and with a few luxurious squeeze-pull-tugs, he came hard and strong, painting their tongues, lips, and throats with pearly ropes.

 

When he finally relaxed into a boneless mass in his chair, Cooper was met with the sight of his boys making out, kneeling on the movie theatre floor. There was cum on their lips, dribbling down chins, even in Kurt's hair, which Cooper was sure he'd be in trouble for. They were gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, and so fucking debauched. He wanted to eat them up.

 

Throwing the bowtie aside, not caring one bit where the hell it landed, Coop reached down and dragged both men up to his lap, barely mindful of his flaccid cock that still hung loose from his pants. He pulled both their faces to him with a low growl, luckily overshadowed by the sounds from the screen.

 

"You better share..." he grumbled, leaning in to lick the splash of semen from Blaine's nose, then doing the same to Kurt's cheek and neck. As he lapped at Kurt's pale skin, Blaine leaned in and worked a mark into Cooper's throat.

 

"Mmm, wouldn't dream of keeping it all to ourselves..." Kurt mumbled, pulling the older brother by his hair so that their lips collided. They kissed hard and messy while Blaine bit Cooper's neck until he moaned loudly into Kurt's mouth, making the lady turn around and hush them again.

 

Kurt pulled away to tuck Cooper back into his pants as the brothers shared numerous sloppy kisses, more teeth and tongues than anything else, before all three of them stood and stumbled out of their row and the dark theatre, much to the shushing lady's delight.

 

Blaine glanced at Kurt and let out a little laugh while Cooper tried to stomp on his foot. "Oh my god, it's in my hair again, isn't it? Dammit!" Kurt swore, knowing exactly what happened, as it had definitely happened before. It seemed another Anderson trait was rather explosive orgasms... "Fuck you guys. I need a deep conditioning treatment tonight," he commented, making for the bathroom with a sour look on his face and an awkward wobble to his gait. "And I need to adjust these fucking pants. Too tight. Waaaay too tight."

 

Cooper growled about being of service to help with that particular situation as the brothers followed their haughty model boyfriend into the nearest men's room, none upset about money spent on a movie they didn't see, and all quite excited for the near future when Blaine would be in LA for good and this fun weekend could become a full time reality.


End file.
